MLP UC EG: Daybreak's Bell
by GMA177
Summary: Twilight sparkle del mundo humano le pregunta a las otras 6 sobre algo que paso durante el invierno anterior, sobre Anon-a-miss, twilight descubrira que fue lo que paso esa navidad, descubre como pudieron sunset y sus amigos vencer a la adversidad, descubre como Sunset Shimmer toco Las campanas del amanecer. Historia participante para el concurso Sunset Shimmer MLP
1. prologo

Prologo

Muy bien, pasemos lista –llamo una chica de piel violeta llamada twilight sparkle –iluminación?"

"listo –contesto snips

"sistema de sonido?"

"listo –contesto snails al mismo tiempo que vinyl hizo una seña con su mano confirmando

"escenario? –pregunto twilght

"listo –confirmo wallflower

En ese momento se soltaron varios cables del sistema de audio, twilight se desepciono un poco, en ese momento un chico de piel naranja dijo –no te preocupes twilight, yo me encargo"

Dicho esto comenzó a subir en el andamio con los cables de regreso a su lugar mientras eso pasaba, a saint se le enredaba su brazo izquierdo en una cuerda, por lo que flash sentry le grito "_ten cuidado con tu brazo saint, se te está enredando con las cuerdas" _ y saint contesto "_demonios, no quiero otro accidente con mi brazo, primero con anón-a-miss, luego en everfree y ahora aquí, gracias por avisarme flash"_

"anon-a-miss? Se pregunto twilight sparkle, si bien no tenia mucho tiempo de haber llegado a la escuela canterlot, tampoco tenia muy poco, pero no sabia nada de eso que llamo anon-a-miss, si sabia de everfree, despues de todo ella había estado ahí, pero que era anon-a-miss?

Saint bajaba del andamio despues de haber acabado con los cables, despues de saludar a un amigo y ayudarlo a cargar algo, twilight se acerco y le pregunto –oye saint? Que es eso de anon-a-miss?"

Saint suspiro cabizbajo y contesto –es una pequeña anécdota que las chicas y yo tuvimos el invierno pasado, una historia un tanto molesta, por no decir menos"

"y crees poder contármela? –pregunto twilight curiosa e intrigada por ello, saint dijo –hoy no me gustaría, podría contártela en otro de estos días?"

"claro –respondio twilight sparkle, sunset y las demás chicas llegaron al gimnasio de la escuela con suministros para la próxima fiesta de otoño en la escuela canterlot, sunset ignoraba lo que pasaba, twilight se aparto un poco de saint para ver a las chicas, saint entonces se acerco a sunset shimmer, a quien le dijo –twilight me pregunto si le podía contar sobre algo"

"sobre algo? –pregunto dudosa sunset –y de que seria eso?"

"anon-a-miss –contesto saint, sunset contesto –esperaba no tener que contar dicha anécdota, pero bueno, twilight tiene derecho en cierto modo a saberlo"

El dia había acabado, sunset reunio a 5 de sus 6 amigas para contarle lo que twilight le había dicho, posteriormente recibieron mensaje de que twilight quería hablar con ellas sobre algo al dia siguiente

Las 3 responsables de todo aquella vez, Applebloom, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo salían tarde de la escuela canterlot, y vieron cerca de ahí, en solitario al chico de piel naranja, cabello negro y ojos rojizos, Este chico tiene nombre, saint rider, saint rider miraba la escuela canterlot mientras comenzaba a cantar en solitario mientras recordaba cuando la conocio, a la chica que ardia en el cielo cual fenix

"_**Hey, ¿es acaso que solo te podria encontrar en una situación asi? es triste"**_

"_no pertenezco aquí, no pertenezco a equestria, que debo hacer entonces? –se preguntaba sunset mientras sentía algo cayendo por su espalda, era algo liquido, ella sabia que era eso, sangre, estaba sangrando en donde habían estado sus alas_

"_**Incluso debería de costar mi vida, no quiero que mates. Por favor..."**_

"_no llores –decia una voz atrás de sunset, esta volteo a ver quien era, un chico que se veía casi de su altura con una cara confusa ella pregunto –escuchaste todo lo que dije?"_

_**El destino esta siendo tragado a la profundidad del oceáno.**_

"_pues correjirlo –contesto el chico nervioso –solo…calmate"_

"_enserio? –pregunto sunset mirando al chico –tu crees que puedo corregir mis errores?"  
__**Por favor, monta en el viento y toca la campana del amanecer**_

"_como te llamas? –pregunto el chico, ella contesto –sunset shimmer, y tu? Cual es tu nombre?"_

"_me llamo saint rider –contesto el…_

_**Como un pájaro, mis deseos sobre el espacio aéreo**_

Saint volvió a abrir sus ojos a la realidad de su presente

_**Cruza las incontables olas. Estas enfrentando al destino. Ire a protegerte ahora.**_

Se veía solo el lugar, pero su corazón y mente no lo estaban, tenia gente en su corazón, gente que importaba de verdad

_**Intercambio mi vida por tu dolor **_

Mirando al cielo se preguntaba el chico sobre si alla afuera existirían héroes…

_**¡Para la pelea ahora!**_

El no sabia que si los había, desde una princesa lunar milenaria, un soldado que recuperara su humanidad y protegerá a sus gentes, humanos comunes y corrientes que cambiaran sus rumbos

_**Hey, ¿por qué los seres humanos siguen repitiendo sus pecados? **_

_**Odio esta sangre que fluye en el cuerpo de todos sin evolución alguna. **_

Sunset shimmer estaba en su casa mirando la ventana pensando en sus errores y en su evolución propia

_**Juzgandose los unos a los otros con sus instintos**_

Rainbow Dash en su propia casa pensaba y recordaba como por su estúpido orgullo perdió a sus amigas en el pasad, como por ese mismo en la batalla de las bandas había arruinado todo con ellas

_**en esta tierra que le pertenece a nadie. **_

tiempo despues, como juzgo a quien debía ser su amiga y quien había sido confiada a ella y las demás por la princesa de la amistad

_**Si un futuro tranquilo ha de venir**_

Que era para saint rider un héroe de verdad?

_**incluso flores pueden vivir en las armas.**_

Un héroe no es aquel que tiene superpoderes, ni aquel que tiene todo el dinero del mundo

_**Mis deseos sobre sus espacios aéreos.**_

Tampoco tienen una apariencia definida, algunos pueden ser chicas rubias, otros personas que esconden sus rostros bajo cascos, algunos odiados por sus apariencias

_**Que alguien por favor te despierte.**_

Algunos otros con una belleza ambicionada por otros

_**Despierta de esta pesadilla ahora.**_

Incluso algunos con alas como angeles

_**Si mi sueño se pudiera hacer realidad, intercambio mi vida por tu dolor. **_

Pero no es eso lo que los volvió héroes, sino lo que hicieron, dispuestos a cambiar sus vidas por el dolor de quienes amaban

_**¿Cuánto debo rezar hasta que pueda alcanzar el Cielo?**_

Saint rider tenia que aprender bastante todavía, pero el sabia que no necesitas una historia super exagerada como para saber tu verdadero valor, ni necesitas matar criaturas mitológicas para eso, solo necesitas ser el brillo Accentier de alguien, y saint aprendio eso…

_**Ahora, el primer rayo del sol brilla sobre el oceáno y sobre mi. **_

Sunset recordó a todos sus amigos antes de quedarse dormida en su cama, twilight, las rainbooms, saint rider, stardust memory y el 08 peloton…

_**Por favor, monta en el viento y toca la campana del amanecer**_

El solo salía por el horizonte, saint miraba a las aves retomando el vuelo de la mañana

_**Como un pájaro, mis deseos sobre el espacio aéreo**_

Un destello con forma de alas brillo en la espalda de saint rider mientras este cerraba sus ojos…

_**Cruza las incontables olas. Estas enfrentando al destino.**_

Como si supieran que alguien pensaba en ellos, varios héroes en algunos otros universos hacían algo parecido, un chico de ojos violeta con casco verde abrió sus elegantes alas remontando el campo de batalla

_**Ire a protegerte ahora. Intercambio mi vida por tu dolor **_

Sunset salio de su casa particularmente feliz, el sol del amanecer alumbraba su cara, calentándola, miraba el alba y como si pudiera verlas levanto su mano…

_**Vuela alto sin mirar atrás**_

…su mano para poder tocar las campanas… campanas del amanecer

_**toma este deseo contigo y vuela a través del cielo**_

pero este chico no lo sabia, pero su rumbo, sus vida, todo cambiarian, de hecho, ya lo habían hecho, ya habían cambiado, la de su amiga sunset shimmer tambien

_**Este futuro no será destruido por nadie**_

Ellos 2 son saint rider y sunset shimmer, y esta es la historia de como tocaron las campanas… campanas del amanecer

**MLP UC Equestria Girls: Daybreak's Bell**

_**Hola a todos, seguro esto es nuevo, es un prologo, para mostrar un par de cositas que deje de lado cuando escribi la historia, asi como para hacerla notar ligeramente ahora que es presisamente la época donde se desarrollaron los eventos tanto del comic como de mi fanfic dedicado a esta historia, asi como darle una pequeña revisitada a lo que es el inicio de las historias de MLP de mi autoria, felices fiestas chicos y chicas, disfruten estos días y disfruten mi pequeño fanfic dedicado a sunset shimmer, a las mane 5, a twilight y a mi OC saint rider, y nos vemos en el primer capitulo, hasta la próxima chicos**_


	2. Relato

Hola chicos, algunos probablemente ya leyeron esta historia y otro tal vez no, así es que les doy la bienvenida a este fic, el cual ahora participa en el concurso de una pagina de Facebook, por lo que declaro que este fic es **"para el concurso Sunset Shimmer MLP"**

Así es que, esto es…

MLP Equestria Girls: Daybreak's Bell

Capitulo 1: Relato

La escuela Canterlot, es un instituto bastante grande, una escuela que ha pasado por muchas, muchas cosas, y una chica de nombre Twilight sparkle, entraba a la misma, ella ha sido testigo de muchas cosas, desde los juegos de la amistad, el campamento everfree, ir al set de grabación de daring do, la piedra de la memoria, etc… hoy es diferente, en 2 semanas será el primer baile de otoño desde que ella entro a la escuela, pero sin embargo Sunset shimmer no ha aparecido en todo el día, ella se ha dedicado a organizar el baile de este año, sin embargo el dia anterior, ella se veía algo desconcentrada.

Twilight entro al gimnasio y vio a muchas personas preparando todo para el baile, entre ellos estaban Sweetie belle, Scootaloo y Applebloom, wallflower, snips, snails y un chico distinto.

"Rider!- grito Twilight a un chico de piel, naranja, pelo negro y ojos rojos claro con una camisa amarillo claro con un estampado de arco con una flecha de colores rojo, amarillo oscuro y negro, trepado desde un andamio en el escenario del gimnasio ayudando a colgar algo

"ahí voy-dijo mientras que bajaba del andamio y se acercó a Twilight- pero ya te había dicho que mi nombre es Saint, Rider es mi apellido"

"lo siento, tenía que llamar tu atención, las chicas nos vamos a reunir en sugar cube corner, pero el tema también te involucra"

"y que tema es ese? -pregunto confundido Saint, Twilight se acercó al chico y le dijo en voz baja

"anón-a-miss, de eso es de lo que tenemos que hablar"

"de verdad quieres saber sobre esa historia?-pregunto Saint luego de escuchar esa palabra, hace casi un año que nadie menciona a anón-a-miss, desde hace un tiempo que eso paso y sin embargo, como paso antes de que Twilight llego esta nunca llego a enterarse de lo que paso, era la hora de enterarse de ello

Mientras en Sugar cube corner

Rainbow Dash estaba en el mostrador recibiendo sus pedidos para las 8 personas que estarán ahí para contar una historia, las otras 5 que estaban ahí, Sunset, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity esperaban a Twilight y a Saint, estos finalmente llegaron

"Twilight-dijo feliz Pinkie levantándose y dijo cantando-chicasss, Twilight y saint llegaronnnn!"

La chica de lentes se sienta con las otras mientras que ellas voltean a ver a saint que se recarga junto a ellas

"bien chicas, no se mucho de antes de esta escuela, se de las cosas que han pasado antes únicamente por lo que me han contado ustedes excepto por una historia, saint estaba ayer colgado del andamio y flash le grito "_ten cuidado con tu brazo, se te está enredando con las cuerdas" _ y saint contesto "_demonios, no quiero otro accidente con mi brazo, primero con anón-a-miss, luego en everfree y ahora aquí, gracias por avisarme flash"_

"si, eso es lo que paso ayer-afirmo saint, Sunset miro a su amiga de lentes mientras esta tomaba aire y proseguía

"esa declaración de saint me llamo la atención, que era eso de anón-a-miss? Que tena que ver con el brazo de saint?, porque no me lo contaron?- mirando a ver a sus amigas estas se veían un poco desanimadas por recordar eso, y a saint agarrándose el brazo izquierdo justamente, twilight continuo –asi es que lo hice bajar ayer y le pregunte si podíamos hablar sobre ese teman de anón a miss, dijo que si"

"saint-reclamo Rainbow Dash a lo que Twilight contesto-él me dijo que podíamos reunirnos para hablar en estos días"

"pero no que ese día fuera hoy-contestó saint un tanto exasperado dejándose caer en una silla y poniéndose firme

"supongo que era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano-dijo Applejack, Rarity respiro profundo y tras tomar un trago de su malteada dijo-pues bien querida, las cosas sucedieron así…

Hace 9 meses en diciembre…

Sunset y Applejack caminaban en la nieve, era pleno invierno y las 2 chicas evidentemente abrigadas llegaban a la escuela Canterlot, mientras que Applejack conversaba con Sunset

"me encanta el invierno, chocolate caliente, el olor a nieve nueva, prender fuego en la chimenea, pero mi parte favorita es estar en casa para las fiestas con la familia, no crees que es lo mejor?"

"no lo sé-contesto Sunset sin tantos ánimos-no he ido a casa para las fiestas en mucho tiempo

"allá tiene las mismas festividades?-pregunto Applejack curiosa, Sunset contesto-no exactamente las mismas pero si, allá todos los ponis no reunimos con nuestras familias en invierno, vaya que incluso antes de venir acá yo no era muy apegada a mi familia, y bueno acá, pues como que no extraña porque nadie quiere estar conmigo después de todo lo que ha pasado"

"Así que has pasado las festividades sola todo este tiempo-pregunto Applejack a lo que Sunset contesto- sí, desde hace años ha sido así"

"eso… eso es horrible!-dijo triste Applejack a lo que Sunset le contesto-sí, pero ya no te preocupes por mí, ahora las tengo a ustedes, a mis amigas… y bueno a alguien más"

"hey Sunset!-un chico, saint rider se acercó a las 2 chicas rápidamente-sunset, llegaste, que bien" dijo con entusiasmo pero sin alborotarse

"también me alegra verte saint-contesto al chico, pero Applejack no entendía aun bien la situación sobre ellos 2, así es que pregunto a saint-oye, de casualidad, hace cuanto que conoces a sunset?"

"pues larga historia corta, desde el baile de otoño, y más o menos un tiempo después, unos días después de eso comenzamos a amistarnos"

"así es Applejack-contesto Sunset- básicamente, podríamos decir que es mi primer amigo aquí. Pero paso más tiempo con ustedes desde la batalla de las bandas, por eso ustedes casi no lo han visto más que en ciertos momentos como ahora"

El timbre sonó indicando a los demás que debían entrar a sus salones y en el caso de nuestros 3 amigos, de que debían separarse

"nos vemos más tarde Sunset- dijo saint corriendo, mientras que ella se despedía del chico, seguido de ello las 2 chicas se despidieron

"nos vemos después Applejack"

"si, hasta luego Sunset-pero mientras Sunset se alejaba Applejack mandaba a las demás chicas un mensaje

¡Oigan chicas!

¡Emergencia de amistad!

¡Reunión secreta en la biblioteca después de la escuela!

¡NO LE DIGAN A SUNSET!

Y el mensaje se envió a las otras 4 chicas en la escuela…

mientras que en eso pinkie se encontraba en la biblioteca entrando a la página mystable revisando su perfil respectivamente cuando escucho por atrás de ellas a la maestra cheerilee decirle- oh Pinkie!, espero que no estés usando la computadora escolar para entrar a mystable!-en tono musical

"jajaja, por supuesto que no Srta. Cheerilee…-dijo Pinkie disimulando, seguido de ello vio a las demás chicas, así que las llamo

"hola chicas, por aquí!"

"y cuál es la emergencia Applejack-preguntaba Rainbow Dash-que pasa con Sunset?"

"pues me entere de que ella ha pasado las festividades sola y no creo que eso la haga sentir muy bien, y creo que podemos ayudarla"

"perfecto querida-contesto Rarity y pregunto-y cuál es tu plan?"

"una palabra, ¡pijamadas!"

"esos es!-contesto Pinkie emocionada, Applejack continuo-debemos tener pijamadas en las casas de todas terminando en sweet Apple acress para navidad

"perfecto-contesto Rainbow Dash- estas festividades serán 20% más geniales así!

"es una idea encantadora-contesto Rarity y Fluttershy contesto también- oh, me encantaría!"

"siii-dijo Pinkie contenta por la idea- las fiestas son mi vida, yo pido primero, yo primero"

"claro, por qué no?-contesto Applejack y Pinkie dijo-genial, le diré a Sunset!"

En los pasillos sunset sacaba cosas de su casillero cansada por el día mientras que se decía a si misma-esta será la noche más aburrida de todas, ya se me acabo casi toda la despensa, mi arrendador se fue de vacaciones y no hay nada interesante en la tele los miércoles en la noche"

"hey Sunset-saludaba saint que iba de camino a la salida- que tal el día?"

"muy, pero muy….-pauso para suspirar y proseguir-muy cansado y aburrido"

"SUNSET!-el grito festivo de pinkie espanto a los 2 chicos, Sunset se alejó y vio a pinkie muy emocionada, luego volteo a ver a saint y lo vio totalmente pálido

"pinkamenda Diane pie, no me hagas eso!-dijo histérico-casi me sacas el alma del susto!"

Las 2 no pudieron evitar sentir gracia al ver al chico con esa cara, saint pondría u nos ojos más grandes y las 2 no pudieron evitar terminar riendo ligeramente

"chicas! Enserio?!, esto no es divertido, es triste!-dijo saint mirándolas y dejándose sentar a un lado del casillero, unos chicos se le quedaron viendo y pensaron que trataba de ver debajo de las faldas de las chicas, saint lo noto y dijo-al primero que se le ocurra insinuar que estoy haciendo algo pervertido le pego!"

"sunset-retomaba pinkie- te tengo una buena noticia…

.

.

.

"bienvenidas a la CENTRAL DE FIESTAS!-presento pinkie su habitación la cual ya estaba lista para usarse para el propósito establecido

Cerca de las inmediaciones de la escuela Canterlot había una casa pequeña, parecía más un almacén, ahí adentro se escuchaba movimiento, adentro alguien se estaba preparando para dormir, ese era saint, finalmente se sento en un colchón sencillo, se quedo mirando a una caja de metal con varios relieves y grabados, un momento después saint acerco la caja a si mismo para después abrirla jalando de una agarradera, los lados de la caja cayeron, en la caja de manera poco visible por la poca luz del cuarto, estaba una armadura con la forma idónea para encajar en un pony de ecuestria, la armadura además tenia grabado un símbolo, el mismo que saint llevaba en su camisa

"mi armadura –dijo saint y comenzó a recordar las palabras que le dijeron cuando le entregaron esa armadura…

_"juras usar tu armadura y tus habilidades para luchar, no por tu propio beneficio, sino para proteger a otros?"_

_"yo saint rider, juro hacerlo"_

Continuara…

**_Hola a todos, bienvenidos a esta historia de anón-a-miss con un enfoque diferente al que se presenta en otras historias, esta es mi pequeña aportación al fandom y espero les guste, actualizare pronto lo prometo_**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo…_**


	3. Pijamadas y accidentes

Si siguen aquí me alegro de que decidieran continuar siguiéndome en esta historia, asi es que no los entretengo mas, aquí vamos con el siguiente capitulo

MLP Equestria Girls: Daybreak's Bell

Episodio 2

Pijamadas y accidentes

Las chicas se encuentran en mitad de su pijamada haciendo diversidad de cosas

"pido los juego-dijo Rainbow Dash tomando los controles, luego de ello le dijo a Fluttershy mientras le daba uno-vamos, te ayudara a relajarte"

"gracias pero-decía Fluttershy hasta que su amiga la interrumpió-mira, puedes jugar como un conejo peludo, con un camión monstruo, no es 20% más genial?!"

"**destruiré a todos mis enemigos"**

Fluttershy tomo el control y comenzaron la ronda, mientras que pinkie servía refresco a sus amigas y sunset era peinada por rarity,

"Así que esto es lo que hacen en las pijamdas?, solo divertirse-pregunto Sunset y Applejack contesto-más o menos, comemos, chismeamos, vemos películas de terror o de lo que sean, y no olvides las peleas de almohadas"

La fiesta avanzaba cada vez más, Rarity le pintaba las uñas a Applejack, Pinkie comía, Sunset recostada se relajaba, y Fluttershy peinaba a Rainbow, para disgusto un poco de esta ultima

"chicas, gracias-dijo sunset- de verdad no me había sentido así de feliz en mucho tiempo, creo que desde que me aprobaron en la escuela de magia de la princesa celestia no me sentía así de feliz"

"también me siento así-dijo Rainbow-no sé qué haría sin ustedes chicas"

El teléfono de Applejack empezó a sonar y esta dijo-chicas, mi teléfono, alguien puede contestar y ponerlo en altavoz?"

"Applejack?-dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono, Applejack contesto-hola hermana, que ocurre?"

"la abuela quiere que te llame para asegurarme de que estés bien"

"claro que lo estoy, estoy con mis amigas"

"dile a la abuela que no se preocupe, que está bien-contesto Rainbow y sunset la secundo diciendo-si, Applejack está bien, se puso esmalte de uñas"

"ok, ok, solo soy mensajera, pasa buena noche…cerdita juguetona! Dijo con una pequeña risa maliciosa de fondo al momento de colgar dejando a todas sin palabras

"Applejack-dijo en shock Sunset- Applebloom acaba de llamarte…"

"si, lo hizo y esperaba no tener que contestar esa historia otra vez

Y procedió a contarles como de pequeña se metió al chiquero de los cerdo y empezó a jugar con ellos por horas, y como se le quedo el apodo de cerdita juguetona

"y a Applebloom le gusta usarlo cuando cree que se me subieron los humos a la cabeza, pero en fin, así es como me llevo con la familia."

Las chicas procedieron a recostarse a dormir mientras que sunset antes de dormir comenzó a escribirle a la princesa Twilight

El día siguiente comenzó, las chicas llegaban mientras a la escuela con evidente cara de sueño, quizás las únicas desventajas de las pijamadas…

"tienes sueño Pinkie -pregunto Applejack a su amiga mientras que esta contesto-nunca, las fiestas me dan energía"

Saint llegaba a la escuela con una cara de desvelo tal que parecía estar más muerto que vivo, también llego en compañía de flash sentry, es posible que él sea el único amigo aparte de sunset que se tenga constancia que tiene saint, cuando alguien dijo algo que puso en shock a las rainbooms y a los 2 chicos

"oye cerdita juguetona"

No se podía identificar quien lo dijo pero sí que shockeo a Applejack-acaso alguien acaba de

"Applejack!, tienes que ver esto-decía Applebloom mientras que la hacía voltear a esta última, saint miraba la situación y no dudo en acercarse

En el teléfono había una publicación de una página sin foto de perfil salvo por una silueta, la cual se hacía llamar anón-a-miss y cuya publicación leía

_Sabían que cuando Applejack era niña le encantaba jugar con los cerdos, OMG se sentó en el barro por horas, toda la familia la apoda cerdita juguetona por que le gustan mucho los cerdos, que CERDA!_

.

.

"Y es de ahí de donde empezó todo?-dijo Twilight en este punto del relato de sus amigas, Sunset contesto-sí, ahí es donde empezó TODO este fiasco por así decirlo"

"fiasco?, no Sunset -decía saint con evidente molestia al recordad lo que paso-fiasco fue poco, me atrevo a decir que esto fue casi una guerra de calamidad"

"tampoco creo que las cosas hayan llegado a ser así de exageradas saint-dijo Rainbow, el chico volteo a verla y dijo-quizás exagere, pero eso no quita que lo que paso fue algo de lo que la escuela no creo que se sienta orgullosa de recordar"

"y que paso después de-decía Twilight para luego acercarse al centro de la mesa y decir en voz baja-después de 'cerdita juguetona'?"

.

.

"¡¿Qué?! COMO LO…COMO LO SUPIERON?-pregunto Applejack evidentemente molesta por lo que paso, Applebloom le contesto-lo publicaron hace unas horas

El timbre de las clases empezó a sonar

"eso es cruel-contesto Fluttershy, saint también ahora de plano metido al grupo opino-exacto, porque la gente gusta de hacer esto?"

"Desgraciadamente no tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo-contesto sunset-no se quien sea esa anón-a-miss pero definitivamente esto no está bien -dijo sunset viendo a sus amigas las cuales evidentemente estaban molestas por esos mensajes

Las chicas se empezaron a dirigir a sus clases, mientras que en el camino de Applejack que compartía tramo con el de saint y Applebloom, varias personas que pasaban junto a Applejack y Apple Bloom hacían

"oink oink"

"cerdita juguetona!"

"Oink"

Saint adelantaba el paso, este cada vez parecía más molesto hasta que

"oink"

"QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –grito saint molesto, sus ojos estaban bastante irritados además de las ojeras que tenia en la cara, haciendo que todos se callaran por lo menos en ese tramo y en el resto del pasillo al menos, siguiendo el camino del pasillo al menos más tranquilo, pero pudo escuchar a Applejack y Apple Bloom conversando

"Applejack, los únicos que saben de tu apodo o sabían somos nosotras y tus amigas, no le dijiste a nadie más sobre el?"

"así es, a que quieres llegar Apple Bloom"

"bueno-comenzó a insinuar Apple Bloom- Sunset apenas escucho de esta historia anoche, y los colores de anón a miss con los mismo que ella usa hasta en su cabello"

"Apple Bloom, como se te ocurre, sunset es mi amiga"

"_Además de que sería demasiado obvio-_pensó saint, vio a las hermanas comentar algo mas y empezar a separarse, así que saint salió disparado de ahí, el resto del día empezó a pensar y a cuestionarse

_"Sunset es la más directa sospechosa en esto, y la más obvia, demasiado obvia, casi como si estuviera con un letrero en la cara y en las espada con: mírenme, son anón-a-miss, patéame porque soy mala otra vez, pero que tontería seria o no?"_

Saint se dio cuenta que nadie contesto a sus cuestionamientos, ni siquiera el escritor, además de que el pasillo estaba vacio en su totalidad

Mas tarde ese mismo dia, Las chicas se dirigían a la segunda pijamada en casa de rarity,

"gracias por llevarme Rarity-dijo Applejack a su amiga que la pasaba a recoger en el auto-es un placer querida, me alegra que puedas venir a la reunión

Mientras el choche pasa enfrente de la escuela en rumbo a la casa de rarity se ven a varios estudiantes moverse y saliendo de la escuela

La casa de rarity, bastante grande en contraste con la cabaña donde estaba saint o la casa de pinkie, definitivamente la moda le dejaba dinero a rarity

Hola chicas-saludo rarity a las demás, incluida Sunset, Fluttershy dijo-estábamos conversando con Sweetie belle, nos contaba cosas de ella y sus amigas

"eso es excelente Sweetie, pero no es casi tu hora de dormir?"-dijo rarity acompañando a su hermana a la salida

"que? no, no lo es, espera"  
"vamos hermana, es hora de que tu hermana mayor y sus amigas pasen tiempo juntas"

"vamos yo también puedo entrar ahí, yo también puedo ser buena onda"

Pero no pudo convencer a su hermana, así que cerraron la puerta

"¡muy bien! –exclamo pinkie pie – QUIEN ESTA LISTA PARA UNAS HISTORIAS DE FANTASMAS? Tengo unas historias tétricas en la lista!"

"sabes pinkie –interrumpio sunset –si quieres oir historias rara sobre seres de otro mundo todavía tento el diario de Twilight sparkle"

"oh si! –Exclamo Rainbow Dash –esa cosa todavía funciona?"

"claro –contesto sunset – lo he usado todo el tiempo desde la batalla de las bandas, la princesa manda saludos y pregunta si todo esta en calma"

"afortunadamente nada ha pasado –dijo fluttershy –ese diario es realmente especial"

"si, es bastante genial no creer? –dijo sunset –en mi hogar lo mas cercano que teníamos a un celular eran dragones mágicos que eruptan"

"muy bien –dijo rarity –asegurate de contarle a twilight todo, y mientras tanto que empiece la fiesta!"

y asi comenzaron de nuevo a disfrutar de una pijamada como el día, cantaban, bailaban, comían y disfrutaban

"SALTO DE ESCENARIO! -grito pinkie saltando desde un taburete y cayendo contra puerta de un armario

Creo que funcionaria mejor si hubiera un escenario –dijo pinkie asomándose del agujero del armario

"que es todo esto?-pregunto Fluttershy asomándose a las ropas del armario de rarity

"es mi armario de la vergüenza-contesto rarity- aquí guardo todo lo que o hice o compre, pero que resulta que se ven fatal"

"pero que dices?, esto se ve genial-contesto Pinkie vestida con algo de ese armario

"Pues, supongo que pueden probárselos a ver qué tal les quedan-contesto rarity, y comenzaron las fotos con los atuendos, algunas eran estrafalarias y otras de verdad que les quedaban

"este si no me queda para nada-decía Applejack quitándose un conjunto de mezclilla con un chaleco y una camisa de manga larga

"pero creo que si se a quien le quedaria-contesto sunset- creo que este si le quedaría perfecto a saint"

"hablas del chico que estaba contigo en la escuela?-pregunto pinkie a lo que sunset volteo y contesto- SIP, ese mismo, nunca, pero de verdad nunca lo he visto que varié su ropa, era la época del baile de otoño cuando mande al carajo todo y se veía igual, la batalla de las bandas y estaba igual, hace unos días y toda la época invernal que va de momento y está igual, nosotras al menos variamos, tengo una chaqueta de repuesto que me hizo rarity, y una medias moradas que llevo en esta época"

"si quieres llévaselo-contesto rarity- y me servirá para reconsiderar si de verdad todo en este armario de vergüenza es malo"

las chicas se estaba preparando para ir a dormir, pero Sunset se quedó a escribirle a la princesa Twilight una vez mas

_Querida princesa Twilight, es mi segunda pijamada con las chicas, ya siento que somos más cercanas todos, no me había sentido así de aceptada o feliz básicamente ¡nunca!, al fin tengo una familia, de verdad te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, incluso, esto no se lo he contado a nadie y nadie lo sabe, pero tengo unas cicatrices en la espalda de mis alas de demonio, y la verdad prefiero tener esas cicatrices y que me hayas tirado a un cráter para acabar con la maldad que ejercía a dejar de tener una familia, desde ustedes 6 como las que me encontraron cuando empecé a caer, y perdí el control, hasta saint, mi primer amigo que tuve desde el baile de otoño, las quiero a todas ustedes!_

_Tu amiga Sunset shimmer_

**_hola chicos, espero que estén bien, y probablemente algunos noten que hay un par de cambios en la historia, y eso es por que esta historia ve a participar en un reto de fanfics de Facebook, en la pagina " Sunset Shimmer MLP" Y pues, le quiero hacer un par de correcciones para complementar, asi es que a los que ya habían leído este fanfic, muchas gracias por hacerlo, y a los que recién llegan, bienvenidos, y descuiden, casi no hay cambios grandes realmente_**

**_hasta la próxima…_**


	4. investigación parte 1

MLP Equestria Girls: Daybreak's Bell

Capitulo 3

Investigación parte 1

Era el inicio de un nuevo dia en la escuela canterlot, sunset y las demás llegaron algo tarde por lo mismo de la pijamada, saint estaba llegando también conversando con flash sentry

"hey hola saint –dijo applejack, pero un momento después exclamo –Y AHORA QUE TE PASO?!"

La cara de saint se veía negra, como si le hubiera explotado el boiler

"no tuve mucha suerte esta mañana, un camión paso y me tiro encima todo el humo –contesto fastidiado saint, Rainbow ocultaba una pequeña risa con su mano, saint volteo a ver a Rainbow y dijo –soy una broma para ti?"

Los timbres sonaron, aunque hubo un pequeño añadido a esto, aun había estudiantes burlándose de applejack y su apodo, esta molesta continuo su camino mientras recordaba lo que Applebloom le dijo

_"Applejack, los únicos que saben de tu apodo o sabían somos nosotras y tus amigas, no le dijiste a nadie más sobre el? –pregunto Apple bloom_

_"así es –contesto applejack - a que quieres llegar Apple Bloom?"_

_"bueno-comenzó a insinuar Apple Bloom- Sunset apenas escucho de esta historia anoche, y los colores de anón a miss con los mismo que ella usa hasta en su cabello"_

_"Apple Bloom, como se te ocurre, sunset es mi amiga"_

Applejack comenzó a pensar sobre eso, nadie había hecho nada con respecto a anon a miss, ni siquiera sunset… por que sunset no parecía importarle o interesarse, diciendo que no tenia tiempo?

"hermana –llamo Apple Bloom –todo bien?"

"no exactamente bien terroncito, pero dentro de todo si –contesto applejack saliendo de sus pensamientos

"por que? –pregunto Apple Bloom, su hermana contesto –siguen fastidiando con mi apodo"

"y como crees que la gente se entero de el? –pregunto Apple Bloom

"no tengo idea –contesto applejack, a un lado de el paso saint con la cara mojada –no tiene idea de lo horrible que es mojarse la cara en invierno"

"y por que hiciste eso? –pregunto applejack, a lo que saint contesto –por que no me iba a quedar con la cara toda negra por humo de camión"

"oye –pregunto Applejack –por cierto, ha estado sunset contigo en estos días?"

"no mas alla de las clases habituales –contesto saint –despues de clases no se de ella y yo vuelvo a casa"

"esta bien –contesto algo frustrada applejack –gracias saint"

"por nada –contesto saint caminando de nuevo, pero alcanzo a escuchar a Apple Bloom decir –y si sunset en esos tiempos libres intentara…"

"otra vez con eso Apple Bloom? –dijo molesta applejack –ya te dije que sunset es mi amiga y confio en ella"

"pero y si en verdad fuera ella? –pregunto preocupada Apple Bloom –y si en verdad sunset es anon-a-miss?"

"no lo se… -dijo applejack –pero mientras nada oficial este sobre la mesa, no acusaremos a mi amiga, entendido?"

"claro applejack –contesto Apple Bloom, para luego de eso separarse para ir a sus salones

"esto no me gusta nada –dijo en voz baja saint caminando al salón de artes, una de las pocas clases que comparte con sunset, y ahí le comento en voz baja a su amiga lo que paso

"apuesto que Apple boom no es la única que piensa que tú eres anón a miss-contaba mientras salían con sus proyectos escolares de arcilla de la clase de arte- y no pueden asegurarlo, pero si existe esa duda, significa que con que anón-a-miss publique algo y más de uno sentirá que tenía razón sobre sus sospechas, es un secreto a voces que no todos te ha perdonado por el baile de otoño y los años pasados"

"tienes razón –dijo sunset -entonces tenemos que averiguar las chicas, tu y yo quien es anón-a-miss, pero primero tenemos que llevar estos proyectos a la biblioteca a que se sequen"

Los chicos llegaron a la biblioteca, las chicas se volvieron a reunir, sunset y las demás se dirigían a la casa de Fluttershy, pues ahí tocaba la siguiente pijamada, pero mientras las chicas se iban, saint se dirigía a otro lado, la biblioteca de nuevo y ahí encontró a quien esperaba encontrar , a micro chip y a flash sentry

"hey, micro chip, flash-llamo saint-los necesito"

"que sucede saint?-contesto- es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me piden ayuda, que necesitas?"

"que sucede? –pregunto flash, saint dijo -escuchen, es sobre anón-a-miss el asunto, si saben de lo que hablo no?

"asi es –dijo flash –es ese usuario que publico aquel secreto de applejack, no es asi?"

"si, y no solo eso, creo que intenta inculpar a sunset shimmer –contesto preocupado saint

"por que crees eso? –le pregunto micro chip, saint dijo –entra al perfil de anon-a-miss"

Una vez adentro del perfil, saint hablo –miren, los colores, la silueta del perfil, hasta los colores de cabello del perfil, díganme que no les viene a la mente sunset con esos colores?"

"tienes razón –dijo flash –son los colores de sunset"

"y basado en eso –comenzo a deducir micro chip –posiblemente la gente lo asocie con sunset, es un carácter psicológico, asociar colores a algo"

"y la gente de aquí en la escuela no ha perdonado a sunset totalmente, es decir, no han pasado ni unos cuantos meses desde el baile de otoño y la batalla de las bandas, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo"

"entonces ayudemosla –dijo flash – esta vez no es un tema de magia ni nada por el estilo, creo que esta vez serviríamos mas"

"tu crees? –pregunto saint a flash, este contesto –por supuesto, en la batalla de las bandas, me entere de lo que paso conmigo y twilight"

"si, la hiciste llorar –dijo micro chip, flash se puso melancolico de solo recordar eso, este continuo –y por eso, quiero ayudar, se lo debo a twilight"

"gracias por ayudarme chicos –dijo saint, micro chip dijo –es un gusto, sunset demostró querer cambiar en esa batalla de las bandas, creo que le debemos el favor"

"y tu por cierto –pregunto flash –apenas hace unos meses que estas aquí, y le tienes aprecio a sunset, por que?"

"pues… -dijo saint un poco entre cortado –solo digamos que gracias a ella, recupere la fe y la esperanza en mi corazón"

"_wow_ –dijo en su mente flash –_no esperaba que sunset hiciera algo asi"_

"pues creo que puedo hacer algo, puedo rastrear una IP -contesto micro chip- pero nunca he hecho ese tipo de rastreos en mystable, no sé qué tan complicado pueda ser, pero no imposible para mi, lo único malo es que saldré el fin de semana con la familia y no podre hacer nada hasta el sábado"

"no importa –dijo saint –no te preocupes, mientras… bueno la verdad es que no se me ocurrio que hacer"

"bueno, pues mientras tendremos que hacer cosas el fin de semana, pero dudo que anon a miss haga algo el sábado –contesto flash

"tu crees? –pregunto saint, flash dijo –asi es, si quiere causar impacto, lo hara seguramente el lunes para causar impacto"

"entonces no queda mas que esperar –dijo saint –aun asi, gracias chicos, sabre recompensarlos"

.

El día siguiente fue sábado así que las chicas no se vieron tanto, debido a ciertos factores tendrían que suspender las pijamadas durante el fin de semana, el resto de los Apple llegarían a sweet Apple acres, y el resto de la familia pie iban a llegar también así es que la mitad de las chicas no estarían presentes para llevar a cabo una pijamada en la casa de Rainbow Dash.

Además la noche anterior durante la pijamada hubo un pequeño incendio en la cocina de Fluttershy por lo que sus padres y ella irían por repuestos para la cocina

El domingo sunset estaba acomodando su apartamento, solo que eran muchas cosas, y la mitad eran de su arrendador

"aun recuerdo cuando llegue a este apartamento –dijo para si sunset

_"y bien, es aquí entonces –dijo el dueño del apartamento –como veras, hay muchas cosas y el lugar ya esta amueblado"_

_"wow, gracias –dijo sunset –por que hay tantas cosas?"_

_"era de mi hijo, hasta que se mudo a japon, me dijo que podía rentarlo, tras un acuerdo al que llegamos el y yo, asi es que siéntete como en casa"_

_"muchas gracias señor –contesto sunset_

_"no hay de que –contesto el arrendador_

El timbre del apartamento sono sacando a sunset de sus pensamientos, esta fue a abrir y vio a su amigo saint –hey saint, que bueno que viniste"

"no hay de que sunset, dijiste que me necesitaba, que ocurre? –pregunto saint mientras sunset lo invitaba a pasar, esta contesto –hay demasiadas cosas aquí, necesito tu ayuda para moverlas"

"ok, no te preocupes sunset –contesto saint

Las horas pasaron y ambos saint y sunset movieron cajas y cosas en el apartamento, algunas obstruían el paso de la casa de sunset, asi es que había que acomodarlas, ya en la noche estaban casi acabando de acomodar

"vaya, eso si fue agotador –dijo saint –si hubiera estado applejack aquí, creo que nos habría ido mas fácil, no crees?"

"totalmente, pero ella esta en casa con el resto de la familia, los Apple son una familia muy numerosa según se –contesto sunset –tu tienes familia no?"

"si, están en casa –contesto saint –pero hace tiempo que no los veo, hace unos cuantos meses para ser específicos –esto ultimo lo decia un poco triste, en su mirada se notaba eso

"quieres hablar de eso? –pregunto sunset, saint dijo –no, no al menos ahora, pero gracias, amiga"

"pues bueno saint –dijo sunset –vamos a acabar con esto, solo falta subir esto"

"y como planeas hacerlo? –pregunto saint mirando la caja…

"ESTO ES UNA MALA IDEA! –Exclamo saint, el cargaba en sus hombros a sunset mientras esta terminaba de subir la caja

"lo siento –dijo sunset –pero es que no tengo escaleras… espera un segundo, aquí están!"

Las escaleras estaban a un lado de un armario de metal, solo que tenían varias cortinas encimadas y por eso no se veía hasta hace un segundo

"ES QUE ACASO SOY UNA BROMA PARA EL MUNDO?-exclamo saint bajando a sunset

"creo que ya terminamos por suerte –dijo sunset, no contaban sin embargo con que algo empezó a rechinar, ambos voltearon a ver, un repisa se les vino encima a ambos

"MALDICION!-grito sunset levantándose, con un brazo se agarraba la frente, pero el otro le dolia

"SUNSET!, estas bien?-pregunto saint asustado, pero mientras avanzaba se tropezó y cayo, y al intentar agarrarse de algo, otro objeto le cayo encima a saint

"OH CIELOS, SAINT!, ESTAS BIEN?-pregunto sunset a su amigo, este se sento en el piso y dijo –bueno, creo que ya no se puede poner peor…que es este liquido que siento en la cabeza!?"

Un rato mas tarde ambos estaban en urgencias, el golpe había sido menos fuerte de lo que pensaron los 2 chicos

"y fue grave tu herida Sunset?-pregunto Twilight antes de que continuará el relato de las chicas, sunset le contesto –un poco, pero no fue tan malo como creimos que seria, ni yo ni saint sufrimos nada grave por suerte"

"y entonces que hizo anón-a-miss ese lunes chicas, el silencio que mostro en más de un fin de semana es sospechoso, y seguramente tramo algo el fin de semana"

"si, bueno realmente nosotras no lo vimos llegar-dijo Applejack un tanto decepcionada

.

Sunset y saint volvieron al departamento de sunset, esta era elm as cercano al hospital, sunset tenia una venda en la cabeza y una en el brazo izquierdo, saint también tenia una venda en la cabeza y un par de moretones poco visibles

"lamento lo que sucedió saint, de verdad, lo siento –contesto sunset apenada, saint le sonrio y dijo –no te preocupes sunset, nadie sabia que esto iba a pasar, además, ya me acostumbre a los accidentes"

"que? –pregunto intrigada sunset, saint contesto –nada, olvídalo, bueno, pues yo creo que volveré a casa"

"a esta hora? –pregunto sunset –ya es algo tarde para ir solo, mejor quédate esta noche a dormir aqui"

"no te preocupes, se cuidarme sunset –dijo saint tratando de calmar a su amiga, esta contesto –insisto, quédate aquí esta noche, para compensar lo que paso"

"esta bien sunset –dijo saint aunque tendre que salir antes que tu para recoger mis cosas"

"no te preocupes por eso saint –contesto sunset

El primer periodo de clases estaba a punto de comenzar, sin embargo las cosas eran tensas con las chicas que se veían bastante molestas, y eso que apenas se reunían

"no puedo creerlo, como pudo hacernos esto? –exclamo rarity

"Por qué lo hizo?, no había cambiado? –dijo pinkie pie –por que lo haria

"y si en realidad no cambio?, y si solo nos estaba engañando? –dijo con bastante furia Rainbow dash

"pero y si no es así chicas-interrumpió Applejack a las demás-y si nos estamos equivocando, la última vez que supusimos que algo malo era culpa de alguna de nosotras resulto que fue un malentendido que nos separó hace 3 años, si otra vez estamos cometiendo un error con en esa ocasión?"

"pero recuerda que eso fue por que sunset nos dividio a todas –dijo Rainbow Dash –no quiero sonar como una acusadora, pero sunset tendrá que demostrar que no es ella porque esta publicación de anón-a-miss prueba otra cosa"

Las chicas no se percataban de que les estaban llamando a las 5 por teléfono.

"demonios –dijo flash mirando desde atrás de los casilleros –tengo que decirles a sunset y a saint"

"ya van varias veces que les llamo y no contestan –dijo sunset caminando en la calle junto a saint- por que no contestan?"

"ni idea –dijo saint –no se mucho de tecnología"

El teléfono de saint sonaba ahora, este contesto –hola?"

"saint?, que bueno que te localizo –dijo flash –tengo malas noticias, deben venir a la escuela pronto

"que sucede? –pregunto saint

"anon-a-miss volvió a atacar y es grave! –contesto flash, saint dijo –maldicion, otra vez?"

"pero tengo un haz bajo la manga –contesto flash –micro chip ya tiene la IP de anon-a-miss, vengar pronto"

"estamos en camino flash –contesto saint –te debo una"

"problemas? –pregunto sunset, saint contesto –peor, anon-a-miss, eso es lo que pasa…"

"rayos –dijo sunset molesta –que es lo que esta tratando de conseguir anon-a-miss?"

Tengo un plan –dijo saint -y con ello me refiero a que le pedí a micro chip que rastree la IP de anón-a-miss, no sé si la tenga pero sería nuestra carta de triunfo para ir con la directora celestia y decirle, al menos tendríamos algo a favor de tu inocencia"

"tú crees que sea una buena idea? –pregunto sunset, saint le contesto –a estas alturas no creo que podamos estar en un escenario peor, que no involucre magia"

Ambos chicos llegaron corriendo a la escuela, cuando notaron que había gente murmurando distintas cosas

"que sucede? –pregunto sunset, entonces alguien dijo –quien es anon-a-miss?"

"no tengo idea –contesto alguien mas por ahí

"quien podría ser? –se preguntaban algunos mientras por ahí otros se reian

"ya vieron que fotos tan ridículas puso anon-a-miss?"

"no puedo creerlo, definitivamente no tiene amor propio esas chicas"

"no puedo creer que buen trabajo hizo, definitivamente usarlas para humillarlas, y robarles esos secretos, definitivamente eso va mas alla"

"ignoralos sunset, vámonos –dijo saint, encontrándose con micro chip en el camino

"micro chip, rápido, corre a la dirección de la escuela, no tenemos tiempo!-le dijo saint y sunset le indico-tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez por todas"

"yo iré por las demás chicas, tenemos que detener esto ahora"

"ahí está!-grito Rainbow con evidente molestia a Sunset

"chicas-llamo Sunset a las demás-las encontré tenemos que hablar"

"nosotras también-dijo Rainbow, Applejack pregunto –acaso perdiste tu teléfono en estos días?"

"no, aquí lo tengo chicas –contesto sunser y saco su teléfono

"entonces explica esto! –exclamo applejack mientras le mostraba a sunset su telefono

"que?-decía Sunset confundida viendo la pantalla, pero un segundo después vio la publicación, de anón-a-miss burlándose de sus amigas y con las fotos de la pijamada

"no puede ser-exclamo Sunset-esto no solo es malo, esas son las fotos de la pijamada, como consiguió nuestras fotos? -pregunto Sunset volteando a ver a las demás, pero le dirigía la mirada, excepto Rainbow Dash que la miraba despectivamente

"no son nuestras fotos –dijo applejack –son TUYAS!"

"pero como las consiguió, si e tenido mi teléfono todo el tiempo –exclamo sunset

"bueno, todas las fotos las tomaste tu, lo se por qué no apareces en ellas, eso solo significa… que vienen de tu celular"

"esperen un segundo –dijo sunset dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba eso –ustedes creen que yo hice esto?"

"tu eres la única que no aparece en las fotos –dijo rarity, applejack dijo –y tu estabas tomando fotos en la pijamada"

"y tu eres la única que sabia el apodo de applejack aparte de nosotras, confiábamos en ti Sunset -decía Rainbow Dash enojada-pensamos que eras nuestra amiga"

"Después de todo lo que pasamos-decía Rarity-cómo pudiste?"

"por que lo hiciste? –pregunto pinkie pie –que fue lo que te hicimos nosotras?"

"queremos saber que pasa –dijo applejack –queremos la verdad sunset"

"estamos dispuestas a escucharte –dijo fluttershy conteniéndose, en el fondo quería gritarle a sunset

"ustedes de verdad creen que yo les hice esto? – pregunto sunset conteniendo las lagrimas, las chicas no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron viéndola –no puedo creerlo…no puedo creerlo"

"sunset shimmer –dijo para si mismo saint mirando la escena –no conozco tu pasado, pero si quien eres, tu, me devolviste la luz a mi vida, aunque no lo supieras, no puedo quedarme asi nada mas…"

"sunset, tu…-Decia Rainbow Dash, pero se trababa en sus palabras, entonces alzo el brazo, preparada para agarrar a sunset, mientras en su cara se veía clara molestia

"la directora debe saber esto –dijo pinkie mientras rainbow tomaba la muñeca de sunset, pero repentinamente fue embestida por un borron naranja, alguien la estaba empujando para ayudar a sunset

"aléjate…de ella…LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-grito mientras saint se impulsaba con más potencia, logrando apartarla del camino-lo siento Rainbow, VAMOS SUNSET, CORRE!"

Sunset comenzó a correr, seguida de saint, avanzando lo más rápido que podían en dirección a la dirección, dejando atrás a sus amigas, mientras que estas empezaron a seguirlos, casi alcanzándolos, pero de pronto…

"AHÍ ESTA!-grito saint entrando en la dirección antes de que cerraran la puerta al mismo tiempo que sunset y las demás chicas entraban en estampida a la dirección, cayendo unas sobre la otra y sobre saint, en la dirección, celestia, luna, flash sentry y micro chip miraban a los chicos que llegaban chocando, Las directoras se mostraban evidentemente confundidas

"este problema se termina ahora mismo!"-grito Sunset levantándose

**Continuara**

**_Hola de nuevo amigos, vamos a la mitad de esta historia que espero les esté gustando, díganme que opinan de este fanfic, y sin mas que añadir, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio_**


	5. investigación parte 2

MLP Equestria Girls: Daybreak's Bell

Capitulo 4: Investigación parte 2

"AHÍ ESTA!-grito Saint entrando en la dirección antes de que cerraran la puerta al mismo tiempo que Sunset, micro chip y las demás chicas entraban en estampida a la dirección

"este problema se termina ahora mismo!"-grito Sunset levantándose

Las chicas y saint acababan de caer todas unos sobre otros, Rainbow Dash es la primera en levantarse aparte de Sunset, directamente a confrontar a Sunset, pero las directoras ni siquiera permiten que ocurra eso

"que se supone que está pasando ahora?-reclamo luna ante lo que pasaba enfrente de ella sin explicación

"creo que me rompí algo-dijo en voz baja saint levantándose

"directora celestia, subdirectora luna-dijo Sunset a las 2 mujeres tras el escritorio-en estos días un usuario llamado anón-a-miss ha publicado cosas humillantes de mis amigas, esta mañana publico fotos de nuestra pijamada del jueves y todos se han reído de ello"

"así es-dijo Rarity-esas son las fotos que Sunset estaba tomando, de donde las obtuvo, de donde supo el apodo de Applejack?, creo que es evidente como lo supo…"

"y así sería-dijo saint-de no ser por 2 detalles que ustedes ignoran o quieren olvidar convenientemente"

"y esos detalles cuales serían Sunset?-pregunto celestia-por qué debido a la primera publicación de anón-a-miss me he encontrado que hay personas sospechando de lo que pasa"

Applejack se miraba disgustada al igual que Rainbow, Fluttershy empezó a dudar al igual que Pinkie, y Rarity se ofendió porque saint dijo que olvidaban un detalle convenientemente

"sencillamente los detalles son estos-empezó a defenderse Sunset-primero que nada, es muy obvio que yo soy anón-a-miss-dijo en tono sarcástico- es demasiado evidente no creen?, cuando yo era mala, cuando era una perra yo procure que nadie se diera cuenta o que no pudiera comprobar que yo era la culpable de todo, de una vez les pido perdón directoras por mis malos actos, pero ahí está el punto, si yo quisiera volver a ser no lo haría tan evidente, y además de que no tendría sentido, porque después de ese baile de otoño, después de que nadie confiara en mí, después de que intente lastimar a Twilight y aun así esta me diera una segunda oportunidad, después de todo, porque arruinaría todo lo que he conseguido? por que lo arruinaría todo? –en la cara de sunset había ya un par de lagrimas, Las chicas sentían que ya no podían estar tan molestas, Sunset sin exaltarse estaba dando pruebas de que ellas se equivocaban

"segundo, pregúntenle a la princesa Twilight-dijo poniendo el diario en el escritorio-revisen todo lo que he escrito aquí, verán que ella y yo hemos conversado, la última vez el domingo le comente que alguien había hecho lo de anón-a-miss, y ella sabe que no le miento, además en la mañana no pude hacer algo así, sencillamente porque en los hospitales no hay internet y mi teléfono se estaba quedando sin batería"

"como que en el hospital?-pregunto Applejack con algo de preocupación-por que fuiste al hospital?"

"obviamente por esto-dijo Sunset señalando el vendaje en su cabeza, las chicas se impresionaron, apenas se habían dado cuenta del vendaje en la cabeza de sunset –despues de un accidente en casa me quede ahí hasta que amanecio, y en todo ese tiempo no he entrado a my stable, hasta tengo el historial del teléfono, pongo el teléfono y las manos al fuego para que comprueben si hay una cuenta de anón-a-miss"

Micro chip dio un paso al frente y dijo –me tome la libertad de rastrear la ip de anon-a-miss, no es algo demasiado difícil para mi, y la IP se encuentra-comenzó micro chip acomodándose los lentes-en la escuela canterlot, y por lo puedo descubrir el aparato en donde se encuentra la cuenta o donde se abrió por última vez…"

las chicas estaban expectantes, Sunset estaba dentro de sí misma alegrándose, anón-a-miss no era ella y estaba a punto de descubrirse la verdad, saint miraba impaciente la pantalla de la laptop cargando la ubicación mientras que él se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor

"se abrió por última vez en la biblioteca de la escuela a las 06:44 de la mañana, en una de las computadoras de la misma"

"yo estaba en la biblioteca –dijo flash –estaba tomando un par de libros que necesitaba

"y quienes estaban en la biblioteca?-pregunto Sunset

"Snips, snails, una chica de pelo verde, bon bon, lyra, vinyl scratch, Applebloom, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo, diamo-"

"dijiste Applebloom?-pregunto Applejack algo escandalizada, algo muy oscuro se cruzó en su mente, en ese momento un sonido de notificaciones llego a los teléfonos de las 6 chicas, anón-a-miss otra vez público un video de Fluttershy cantando y hablando de manera despectiva de ella

_Y se supone que esta chica es miembro de las rainbooms?_

_Fluttershy cantando, fail!_

"no puedo creerlo, te haré pagar anón-a-miss-exclamo Rainbow, tu no quedaras impun…"

las chicas tardaron 2 segundos mientras que Rainbow 10 pero notaron la verdad al fin, Sunset tenía el teléfono en la mesa apagado, mirando a las demás con decepción mientras que saint mostraba más dolor en el rostro y se sentó en una silla atrás de el

"Sunset ha estado enfrente de nosotras-decía Pinkie, mientras la directora luna se acercaba a saint para atenderlo viendo su cara de dolor

"déjame ve-dijo la subdirectora luna-aprendí de primeros auxilios-y tras un poco de inspección sensorial llego a una conclusión-no sé cómo, pero te lastimaste el brazo"

Rainbow no podía decir nada, miro a ella misma, Rainbow hizo memoria, ella cuando cayó hace un rato lo hizo sobre saint, ella de manera accidental fuel quien le rompió el brazo

Alumnos en el pasillo se movían, mientras que sunset salía de la dirección con lagrimas en los ojos

"no puedo quedarme aquí, nesecito aire –dijo sunset en dirección a los pasillos de la escuela y en dirección a la salida

"Sunset espera-dijo Fluttershy y Sunset volteo a ver a las chicas, todas tenían cara de tristesa, pero sunset volteo rápido de nuevo para continuar su camino sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra, Fluttershy decía en voz baja y triste-lo siento mucho Sunset"

El resto del día se tornó de manera un tanto deprimente, las chicas estaba enojadas al inicio del día porque para ellas Sunset ahora era una traidora y no era su amiga, ahora era al revés, ellas se vieron como las traidoras

"lo siento Sunset-se decía a si misma Fluttershy-lo lamento mucho, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para disculparme"

Las chicas se habían reunido en el comedor, algunas cosas no había salido del todo bien ese día, la gente se reia de la publicación, pero no todo mundo se reía de lo que publico anón a miss, sino que creían que Sunset era esa anón a miss, había quienes creían que sí y otros eran más escépticos, peor nada podían hacer en ese momento, faltaban 4 días para la despedida de navidad, definitivamente había un nuevo conflicto entre los estudiantes

"ojala pudiera hacer algo por mi amiga, por Sunset -decía Rarity,

"yo tambien-dijo Rainbow

Un sonido en común compartieron las 5 chicas de pronto, era la señal de mensajería, un mensaje de texto les llego a las 5

_chicas_

_Nos vemos en sugar cube córner_

_Tengo que hablar con ustedes_

_Sunset Shimmer_

"todavía nos quiere hablar-dijo optimista Pinkie pie-rápido chicas, no podemos fallarse esta vez a Sunset!"

"y es a eso a lo que se refería saint ayer?-pregunto Twilight a las chicas, saint contesto-así es"

"y a partir de ahí pasamos de una crisis de amistad a una investigación-decía Sunset, Pinkie intervino a lo que dijo Sunset-ahí fue cuando la detective Pinkie y la investigadora Rarity tomamos el caso"

Las 2 vestían respectivos trajes par investigación, Rarity su elegante conjunto y sombrero y Pinkie una apariencia que emulaba a sherlock Holmes

"y así es como empezó nuestra investigación querida-dijo Rarity….

Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Rarity entraron al sugar cube córner para buscar a Sunset, lo que las sorprendió es que ella entro después llamado la atención de las misma en un instante

"chicas-Sunset no parecía enojada con ellas pero si estaba seria

"Sunset-volteo a ver Fluttershy-me alegro de que estés bien y yo, yo quería…"

"Fluttershy, no en este momento-dijo Sunset-antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa tenemos que aclarar las cosas"

"así es, como Sunset dijo hace rato, esto se tiene que terminar ahora-saint apareció detrás de Sunset, su brazo izquierdo tenia un vendaje además del vendaje en la cabeza, ahora las 7 personas se sentaban en una mesa para poder continuar y aclarar las cosas

"Sunset, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón-decía Fluttershy-lamento lo que paso esta mañana, de verdad"

"todas te debemos disculpas-dijo Rainbow- yo directamente me deje llevar, y tú con pruebas demostraste que yo era la que te acuso sin fundamentos. Vaya amiga que soy verdad?"

"querida –continuo rarity -no puedo creer que pude haberme tragado esa mentira de que eras anón-a-miss, y hare lo que este en mis manos para limpiar tu nombre y compensarte"

"creo que todas compartimos esa opinión-dijo Pinkie con la voz bastante desanimada y triste -me gustaría compensarte a como dé lugar, y si no quieres ser mi amiga otra vez lo entenderé, pero esta vez averiguare quien es anón-a-miss, no te fallare esta vez Sunset"

"si soy honesta-dijo Fluttershy-la más escéptica de todas fue Applejack, ella quería averiguar quién era anón-a-miss antes de acusar, así es que creo que ella es la menos culpable de esto"

"Sin embargo también tengo algo de culpa en acusarte cuando te vi y por no haberte defendido en la dirección, y por eso quiero ayudarte a descubrir al culpable"

"no se angustien-decía Sunset- a decir verdad, había olvidado que yo también tengo que demostrar que ya no soy la mala de la historia"

"pero no tienes que hacerlo Sunset -decía Fluttershy-tú ya has hecho eso, ya lo demostraste en la batalla de las bandas y nosotras te traicionamos y en nuestra búsqueda de culpables lastimamos a alguien"

"si, aunque me parecio un poco excesivo que me embistieras saint –dijo Rainbow mirando a saint, pero este tenia una cara bastante molesta, respiro y dijo –lo lamento, yo también me deje llevar en ese momento, y es que… ustedes no se imaginan lo que paso por mi mente, no saben lo molesto que estaba en ese momento, no saben lo que se siente que dediques tu vida a hacer algo, que hayas dado lo mejor de ti para proteger a otros, y a cambio te traicionen, no te crean, de den la espalda, no confíen en ti, que crean que eres lo peor de lo peor, que a quien considerabas tu familia, sean los que mas daño te hagan… y peor aun, sentir que le fallaste a todos"

En la cara de saint había lagrimas corriendo mientras el recordaba, no lo decia por defender a sunset solamente, no era una excusa, es la historia de su vida

"Chicas-dijo Sunset a las demás- quiero preguntarles ¿quieren enmendar sus errores así como yo con los míos?"

"si, si queremos-decía Applejack-queremos volver a empezar si es posible"

"chicas-dijo saint-ustedes saben cómo evitaran que algo como esto vuelva a pasar en el futuro?"

"como-pregunto Pinkie

"crezcan, maduren y aprendan de sus errores, no tienen idea de cómo pase muchos años así, cayendo y volviendo a levantarme, y aprendiendo –contesto saint, limpiándose las lagrimas de su cara

"Entonces que dices Sunset -decía Applejack- podemos volver a ser amigas?"

"no Applejack, porque nunca dejamos de serlo-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro Sunset así como una lagrima se derramaba por su rostro, por un segundo se cuestionó si de verdad eran sus amigas, pero verlas ahí, dispuestas a remediar todo, tal y como ella antes, cuando buscaba la redención por su pasado en la escuela y por el baile de otoño la convenció de que ella si eran sus amigas

"solo tengo una condición-dijo Sunset-no vuelvan a acusar a otros sin motivo"

"considéralo hecho-declaro Rainbow-no importa lo que suceda, no volveremos a cometer ese error"

"ahora chicas-dijo Sunset-no teníamos una pijamada pendiente con Rainbow Dash?"

Las chicas sonrieron de saber que Sunset aun quería que fueran a la pijamada con ella, pero voltearon a ver a saint

"que dices?-dijo Rainbow- vendrías con nosotras? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por lastimarte el brazo"

"y allá no me voy a lastimar el otro brazo?-pregunto saint

"con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo-dijo Rainbow repasando la Pinkie promesa

"De acuerdo, vamos!-dijo saint levantándose de su asiento

Mientras en casa de Scootaloo

Scootaloo termino de cenar y camino hasta su cuarto, una vez adentro se tiro boca abajo en la cama para descanzar, pero de pronto su teléfono sono, era Apple bloom

"hola? Habla Scootaloo –dijo contestando la chica, en el teléfono su amiga contesto –scots? Estas ahí?"

"si, que sucede? –pregunto Scootaloo

"creo que las cosas se han complicado un poco"

"por que lo dices? –pregunto Scootaloo

"por que hoy hubo un incidente con las chicas y sunset shimmer, terminaron en la dirección, pero no supe mas después, las chicas no quisieron hablar"

"quizás mañana sepamos algo –contesto Scootaloo –ya veras que todo saldrá bien"

"eso espero… -dijo Apple bloom

**_Continuara_**

**_Y bien chicos, otro capitulo de daybreak's bell listo, espero que les guste esto, y si asi lo desean, díganme que les parece, me despido muchachos y hasta el siguiente episodio_**


	6. Carta de triunfo

MLP Equestria Girls: Daybreak's Bell

Capitulo 5:

El pegaso dorado y la feniz de canterlot high

Lunes por la noche, normalmente la gente no gusta tanto de un lunes, y menos para alguien a quien lastimaron el brazo y que había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, hoy sin embargo la cosa era totalmente distinta

"bienvenidas a mi casa-dijo Rainbow Dash presentando a las otras 5 chicas y al chico a su casa-esta pijamada podría considerarse esta vez con otro enfoque, vamos a tender la trampa perfecta a anón-a-miss"

"de acuerdo-decía Pinkie-anón-a-miss no se podrá escapar de la detective Pinkie pie!"

"oh querida-interrumpió Rarity-pero creo que este es un caso para la investigadora Rarity"

"estas pensando lo mismo que yo?!-pregunto Pinkie, ambas caras mostraron estar más que de acuerdo

"creo que eso es obvio –dijo rarity mientras la escena se tornaba en blanco y negro como en una película clásica, la casa de Rainbow dash ahora se veía bastante oscura por eso

"_era obvio que la situación era critica_ –decia para si a través de narración rarity –_pero nada que 2 grandes detectives no fueran capaces de hacer, ahora habíamos asumido el caso para salvar a nuestra amiga y detener a un culpable, me dispuse a empezar la investigación del caso"_

"Rarity aquí no –dijo saint – por favor regresale el color a la escena, no veo nada… no se si tengo un objeto grande o contundente enfrente de mi"

De pronto un sonido de un golpe se escucho, seguido del sonido de algo cayendo asi como un grito de saint, para luego este decir -…ya lo encontré"

Rarity continuo su narración –_pero uno de nuestros miembros había sufrido un accidente…_

"SOLO UNO? –Exclamo saint

"querido, no puedo concluir mi investigación si me interrumpes –dijo rarity, a lo que saint contesto –al menos cuida no decir en voz alta la narración, y devuelve el color!"

_"Nuestra situación se volvió algo infortunada por no decir menos, asi es que tuve que unir fuerzas con otra investigadora, pinkie pie"_

_"esa soy yo! –intervino pinkie en la narración –y ambas empezamos a recolectar información basada en los eventos de los días previos_

_"primero empezamos a pensar –continuo rarity -si no fue sunset, quien es responsable de tomar las fotos de sunset, el video y el apodo de applejack?, nadie lo sabe…"_

"sunset –dijo saint –recapitulemos, todo comenzó al dia siguiente de la primer pijamada, y fue a primera hora, todos los que estaban en la escuela se enteraron antes o ahí mismo"

"asi es –contesto sunset, rarity dijo –bien, eso por si solo ya es un indicio, no solo por que es en donde comienza nuestra investigación, sino por que eso habla de quien lo publico, parece que tenia prisas para hablar de eso, justo después de que todas nos reunimos con sunset"

"pero por que? –pregunto sunset, applejack contesto –pues para perjudicarte"

"pero por que en ese momento? –pregunto Rainbow, rarity dijo –si bien llegue a creer que sunset era la mala, ahora que veo mas claro todo me doy cuenta de un único error de este sujeto"

"que cosa? Preguntaron todas, rarity dijo –pues es muy sencillo, pinkie…

"si, que este sujeto sabia que con hacer ver mal una vez mas a sunset, todos dejarían de confiar en ella, pero como sunset lo dijo en la oficina, quien esta inculpando a sunset no sabe como imitarla o tomo este plan muy apresuradamente, pues este no es el estilo de ella cuando era mala, ella era mas discreta y se encargo de nunca ser descubierta"

"segundo, su objetivo integro hemos sido nosotras para alejarnos de ella –continuo pinkie –pero el factor mas importante, de algún lugar tuvo que haber sacado las fotos, ya que estaban solo en el teléfono de sunset

"querida –pregunto rarity –de casualidad no le mandaste nada de esto a alguien mas?"

"negativo, solo las tengo a ustede saint de contacto, y a ninguno se lo he mandado, revisen –dijo sunset para luego de eso entregar su teléfono a rarity quien vio, en efecto, descartaban que hubiera sido ella la que mando a alguien erróneo esas fotos

"entonces alguien tuvo que haberlas copiado o mandado –dijo Rainbow Dash –quizas alguien hackeo el teléfono de sunset"

"quisas si se guardaron en un respaldo en línea podría haber pasado eso –dijo fluttershy mientras sostenia a la tortuga tanque de Rainbow en sus brazos

"y eso como se hace? –pregunto sunset, la chicas voltearon a verla sorprendidas

"enserio no sabes como hacer eso? –pregunto Rainbow, sunset dijo –apenas tengo unos años aquí, no sabia que eso se podía hacer con un teléfono"

Fluttershy volteo a ver a saint, este dijo –a mi no me vean, yo apenas tengo unos meses en este mundo"

"que cosa? –pregunto Rainbow Dash, saint contesto –mas tarde hablare de esto, continúen chicas"

"Muy bien –dijo rarity –sin duda nuestro sujeto tuvo que conseguir las fotos y enterarse del apodo de applejack de algún modo"

"pero yo no tenia el apodo de applejack en mi teléfono –dijo sunset –alguien mas tuvo que saberlo"

"creo que tengo una idea –dijo pinkie –creo que se me esta ocurriendo un plan para descubrir a anon-a-miss de una vez por todas"

_"y nuestro plan comenzó a tener forma de poco a poco, con la suficiente inteligencia y con el suficiente trabajo en equipo fuimos capaces de concluir nuestro plan"_

"espero que esto resulte-dijo Sunset-si no, no sé qué otro plan lo hará"

"me alegro de haberme preparado para esta clase de cosas –dijo saint dejándose caer en el suelo

"pongo mis manos al fuego y apuesto mi cañón de fiestas a que esto resultara!-dijo Pinkie completamente segura dejando a las otras sorprendidas por su declaración

"Pinkie-dijo Applejack-en verdad no estarás pensando en…"

"por supuesto que si-declaro Pinkie-y lo sé porque confió y confiare en ustedes 6"

"descansemos un poco-dijo Rainbow-por qué tanta planeación me agota"

"lo mismo digo Rainbow-dijo Sunset-por cierto saint, dijiste que estudiaste este tipo de trampas antes, pero no creo que te enseñen esta clase de cosas en la escuela y mucho menos en grados tan bajos que hay antes del que cursamos en canterlot, como lo estudiaste?"

"pues veras Sunset -comenzó a contar saint-y si te digo que hay más de lo que creer en mí?"

"de que hablas?-pregunto Rainbow mientras comenzaba a tomar de su vaso

"y si te digo que soy el segundo pony en cruzar el portal de la estatua?-dijo haciendo que Rainbow escupiera su bebida, dejando a las demás impresionadas, incluida sunset a lo que saint respondió -te deje la cabeza un poquito doblada no?"

"que?!-pregunto sunset-pero como paso eso, nunca te vi pasar el portal antes que yo y no te encontré?"

"pues mi historia básica es esta, así como tú eras la alumna de celestia yo también tuve mi pequeña historia, yo soy, o era un Pegaso en Equestria, luchaba en la guardia real, pero entonces algo cambio, la princesa esperaba poder elegir a 2 unicornios, 2 ponis terrestres y 2 pegasos para que fueran los portadores de los elementos de la armonía, ese propósito inicial no se cumplió, pero vio que los 6 que podían haber logrado eso podían servir como un equipo de elite para defender Equestria así es que ahí es donde entramos, éramos "caballeros" por así decirlo, y pelearíamos por canterlot, y ahí es cuando yo entro, teníamos que demostrar que teníamos la fuerza, la capacidad, el corazón y la nobleza para ser un caballero, nos darían una armadura especial por ese esfuerzo…

_Un pequeño coliseo de entrenamiento en Canterlot estaba lleno de espectadores y las princesas supervisaban a los contrincantes_

_Un golpe muy fuerte se puede lograr escuchar, y finalmente alguien caería, un Pegaso con melena y cola negras, ojos rojos y pelaje naranja, este caería lanzado por su oponente, un poni terrestre bastante grande, el Pegaso se levantó de nuevo y corrió en dirección a su oponente_

_"es inútil saint-dijo el otro poni al Pegaso-no tienes tantas fuerzas para vencerme"_

_"no es verdad, aun me queda mi espíritu, por eso no puedo caer aquí, eso…ESO JAMAS!"_

_Su grito estremeció a varios espectadores, al a vez que un destello de luz brillante logro iluminar el sitio donde estaba_

_"está a punto de hacer algo único-dijo la princesa luna a su hermana celestia_

_"¡ahhhhh…PEGASUS IMPULSE!-las alas de saint empezaron a brillar en un color rojizo, al igual que su casco de la pata derecha de adelante y a toda velocidad lanzo un golpe arrojando a su contrincante contra un pilar del escenario, el suelo tembo ante tal golpe_

_"nadie me había golpeado con tanta fuerza-dijo el poni terrestre, entonces el pilar comenzó a derrumbarse, este caía sobre el poni terrestre pero…_

_"que está haciendo ese Pegaso-pregunto un guardia real, shinning armor apareció atrás de él y dijo-solo observa!"_

_La princesa luna estaba a punto de hacer levitar los bloque impidiendo su caída pero de pronto algo la desconcentro en el último segundo_

_"ahh!-saint con su puño aun rodeado de luz golpeo la pieza más grande del pilar y descargo todo de si contra el mismo bloque_

_Luna miraba al Pegaso y en el veía a alguien de cuando era potrilla, antes de starswirl, en voz baja lo decía para sí misma_

_"sagitario"_

_Saint ayudaba a su oponente a levantarse, este le levanto el brazo mostrándolo como vencedor a saint_

"esa es en parte mi historia, lo que sigue después es casi una tragedia, nos volvimos caballeros, y llego el día, hubo una amenaza contra canterlot, y teníamos que estar pendiente, shinning armor convoco un escudo para la ciudad, pues se celebraba una boda entre él y la princesa mi amore cadenza, nadie sabía que pasaría, pero yo creí haber visto algo, descubrí a esa princesa hablando con una criatura llamada cambiante, estos fueron los que nos amenazaron"

"yo supongo que tuvieron que arrestar a la princesa no es así-pregunto Rainbow Dash

"y esta a su vez me inculpo dijo que yo trate de atacarla siendo que interrumpí su conversación con el cambiante, y lo que es peor, shinning no dudó en acusarme de ser un traidor que planeaba un atentado contra la princesa, nadie me creía y me querían arrestar así es que hui, aproveche que un tren salió de la ciudad y me fui en él, posteriormente resulto que shinning y cadence si se casaron pero aquí está el detalle, la reina de los cambiantes había sustituido a cadence, así es que básicamente me acusaron sin pruebas"

"te entiendo saint, en cierto modo se lo que se siente que pase eso-dijo sunset poniendo su brazo en el hombro de saint

"luego me entere por otras fuentes que un espejo que conducía a otro lado había llegado al imperio de cristal, me infiltre en el castillo y antes de que Sunset saltara por el portal de regreso a Equestria yo salte, me quede unos días acostumbrándome a lo que era ser humano"

"y fue entonces que nos conocimos saint y yo –dijo sunset –fue despues de que la princesa twilight se fuera…

_Pasaban un par de hora y sunset había arreglado el desastre que ella misma había causado, pero no podía evitar llorar, todo lo que había hecho, de nada había servido, estaba tan sola, nadie la quería, nadie confiaba en ella_

_"no pertenezco aquí, no pertenezco a equestria, que debo hacer entonces? –se preguntaba sunset mientras sentía algo cayendo por su espalda, era algo liquido, ella sabia que era eso, sangre, estaba sangrando en donde habían estado sus alas_

_"que hice?, por que tuve que arruinarlo todo, tenia una vida perfecta, era la alumna de celestia, vivía cómodamente en canterlot, no tenia que preocuparme por nada en el mundo, yo deje que una estúpida ambicion me arruinara la vida –continuaba sollozando sunset en la oscuridad de la noche _

_"no llores –decia una voz atrás de sunset, esta volteo a ver quien era, un chico que se veía casi de su altura con una cara confusa ella pregunto –escuchaste todo lo que dije?"_

_"cada palabra –contesto el chico –dime, que pasa?"_

_"arruine todo, por seguir una estúpida ambicion –contesto sunset –y ahora no se que hacer"_

_"pues correjirlo –contesto el chico nervioso –solo…calmate"_

_"enserio? –pregunto sunset mirando al chico –tu crees que puedo corregir mis errores?"_

_"por supuesto –contesto el chico –tu puedes hacer eso"_

_"gracias… pero por que quieres ayudarme? –pregunto sunset, el chico contesto –por que me enseñaron mis padres lo que es el perdón, y la posibilidad, para cambiar"_

_"osea que…me perdonas, despues de todo lo que hice? –pregunto sunset, el chico contesto –si, claro que si"_

_"gracias… -dijo sunset para luego abrazarlo al chico, ella no se dio cuenta que una pequeña lagrima corria por sus ojos, ni por los de ese chico"_

_"como te llamas? –pregunto el chico, ella contesto –sunset shimmer, y tu? Cual es tu nombre?"_

_"me llamo saint rider –contesto el…_

"Pues te doy las gracias-dijo applejack-por haber sido el primero en cuidar de nuestra sunset, te agradezco que fueras su primer amigo, ella gracias a ello puedo ver que gano una motivación para cambiar"

Dijo Applejack para levantarse y abrazar a saint a lo que este dijo-no hay de que, creo que ella es la primera amiga verdadera que conozco, y… ella me devolvió la luz y la esperanza"

"de verdad? –pregunto sunset sorprendida –como es posible eso?"

"a veces eso es algo que no lo haces concientemente, simplemente pasa –dijo saint recordando por que quería a sunset

_"Me equivoque –decia en su mente saint –cuando vine aquí, no crei que fuera capaz de ayudar a nadie, si en equestria no pude, aquí menos, y luego conoci a sunset, sin darme cuenta, ella recupero las esperanzas poco a poco, la vi levantarse otra vez, dio los primeros pasos en la amistad a las chicas, vencio sus miedos y vencio a las dazzlings, ella nunca volvió a caer, nunca volveria a dudar de ella misma, y entonces me di cuenta, que la ayude aunque fuera un poco a recuperar la esperanza, y me di cuenta, que de verdad aun puedo ayudar a otros"_

La noche continuo, y los rayos del amanecer anunciaban un nuevo día, uno nuevo para sunset, saint y sus amigas

La escuela estaba en un día más o menos tranquilo, las chicas estaban en distintos lados, las directoras trabajaban y Rainbow Dash tenía practica de futbol, el trabajo ciencias de Rainbow Dash recién calificado se encontraba junto a su mochila, unos pies se acercaron y le tomaron foto al trabajo, acto seguido estos se empezaron a mover lejos de la cancha de futbol en dirección a la escuela, mientras se alejaba Pinkie salía de entre las mochilas

"fase uno completada"

un vestuario para el evento navideño hecho por Rarity se quedó sin vigilancia, este parecía tener los calzones por fuera y ni siquiera estaba completo, una persona apareció desde atrás del escenario y veía como unos pies se movían afuera del gimnasio, esta persona comenzó a seguir a estos pies, desde atrás Rarity y Applejack se asomaron

"segunda fase completa-applejack tomo el teléfono y aviso-atención, los sospechosos se dirigen hacia la biblioteca"

"_ok-_dijo Fluttershy, seguido de ello empezó a avanzar y aviso en la misma llamada

"ahora son 3 personas, no se quienes sea, se están moviendo"

"_descuida Fluttershy-_aviso Sunset y saint complemento-nosotros les tenemos una sorpresa, estamos en la dirección, ahora a través de las cámaras de seguridad veremos quién es anón-a-miss"

"ahí está, esa es la computadora, la THX-1138-dijo Sunset- y ahí están llegando…esa…ESA ES APPLEBLOOM?!"

"no aseguremos, veamos si anón a miss publica, tenemos suerte, no hay nadie más en la biblioteca-dijo saint esperando que no sean ellas

Pasaron 1 minuto… y nada aun

"Menos mal-dijo sunset-no son ellas"

La foto del trabajo de Rainbow Dash se publicó, mostrando como escribió "flotavilidad"

_Pero que idiota, quien escribe flotabilidad con "v"?_

"me lleva la…. Si son ellas-dijo saint y procedió sunset a comunicar a las demás-no se enojen…pero anón-a-miss son Apple Bloom, sweetie belle y scootaloo…y se acaban de ir de la biblioteca"

"QUE!, COMO ES POSIBLE!-reclamo applejack-no puedo creerlo"

"Esto es una broma querida?-pregunto temerosa Rarity

"no es verdad, NO ES VERDAD!-grito Rainbow Dash

"lo siento chicas-decía Sunset-pero es verdad con las directoras, la grabación y saint de testigos"

"y bien Sunset -decía la directora celestia-quieres que las llamemos ahora?"

"no-dijo applejack en altavoz-quiero arreglarlo con ellas antes en privado"

"yo también-dijo Rarity y Rainbow Dash dijo-yo también y entender por qué lo hicieron!"

Applebloom, Sweetie belle y scootaloo habían entrado a la casa de esta última, mientras que a su vez se conversaban

"chicas-decía Apple Bloom-ayer Applejack no llego a dormir, y alguien dice que estuvo con Sunset shimmer"

"que!?-exclamo sweetie belle-pero si publicamos algo que debía hacerlas enojar"

"chicas-decía Apple Bloom-y si no vieron la publicación, y si no lo creyeron?"

"entonces podría todo lo que hemos hecho estos días estar en riesgo-dijo Scootaloo- además empiezo a sentirme mal"

"por qué Scootaloo?-pregunto Sweetie belle

"Por qué indirectamente me burle de Rainbow Dash, y si ella se entera de esto?"

"Apple Bloom, hay varias personas que nos han mandado mensajes privados a la cuenta de anón-a-miss, quieren que compartamos más secretos, pero yo no quiero-dijo sweetie belle empezando a sentir culpa

"entonces que hacemos?-pregunto Apple Bloom

"tenemos que deshacernos de todo-dijo sweetie belle

"pero por dónde empezamos?-dijo Scootaloo

"Tal vez debieron empezar por no haber hecho nada de esto!"

La voz de Sunset shimmer atrás de las chicas las helo de la sangre, lo peor es que al voltear tenían a Rainbow Dash, Applejack, saint rider, Fluttershy, Rarity, y a Pinkie pie observándolas

"Applejack-exclamo Applebloom

"hermana tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto!"

Continuara…

**_Y con esto entraremos al último episodio de daybreak's bell en unos días, espero que les guste lo que viene para el final muchachos, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio…_**


	7. El brillo del accentier

**_Bienvenidos al último episodio de daybreak's bell, espero que les guste y comencemos de una vez, los agradecimientos hasta el final._**

**_MLP EG: Daybreak's Bell_**

El brillo del Accentier

Applebloom, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo la última semana habían usado la cuenta de anón-a-miss para avergonzar a las chicas y hacer que Sunset y las demás se separaron, pero lo último que les paso por la cabeza fue que sus hermanas, 2 amigas de estas, Sunset shimmer y saint aparecieran juntos y las atraparan conversando de ser anón-a-miss

"Applejack-exclamo Applebloom

"hermana tenemos que hablar, de un pequeño tema-decía mientras caminaba en la habitación-de la escuela, de tus amigas…de anón-a-miss

"Applejack, yo…"

"y no puedes engañarme-contesto Applejack- no sé por qué no lo vi venir, pero si pude descubrirlo gracias a Sunset"

"yo tengo pruebas de sobra-diría Rainbow Dash imitando las palabras de Sunset hace unos días-no porque lo dedujéramos, o por que algún artefacto mágico nos lo dijera, sino porque lo vimos"

"que?!-exclamo Scootaloo impactada, que las pudieran haber visto es lo último que les paso por la cabeza-como paso eso?!"

"Su plan estaba de su parte chicas-continuaba Rainbow-de hecho yo fui la que peor cayo en ese truco, y les habría salido bien de no ser porque primero, Sunset supo defenderse con argumentos sólidos y segundo, porque después de arreglar las cosas con ella le pusimos una trampa a anón-a-miss"

Las 3 preadolescentes no podían creerlo, les tendieron una trampa

"verán chicas-comenzó a relatar Rarity-el trabajo de Rainbow Dash no estaba a la vista por casualidad, lo pusimos a propósito así de evidente, todos sabían que era la foto perfecta para que anón-a-miss publicara un secreto así de grande"

Las chicas empezaron a darse cuenta de que era verdad lo que decía Rarity, Scootaloo empezó a sentirse muy torpe, era demasiado fácil y no se dio cuenta

"segundo, durante la huida de ustedes 3 antes del fin de las clases ya estábamos vigilando, Pinkie estaba escondida en las mochilas junto al trabajo de Rainbow y vio a Scootaloo, yo y Applejack vigilábamos en el gimnasio cuando huiste Sweetie, y Fluttershy fue la que vio a 3 personas entrar a la biblioteca, finalmente Sunset y saint estaban en la dirección mirando las cámaras de seguridad cuando ustedes llegaron y usaban la computadora a la cual se rastreó la IP de anón-a-miss, esperábamos que no fuera así como pensábamos, que era un error, pero unos momentos después recibimos la notificación de anón-a-miss vimos la foto del trabajo de Rainbow Dash"

Las 3 niñas estaban asombradas y atemorizadas, no tenían escapatoria, hasta la directora las había visto, era el fin del camino

"ahora queremos saber-decía Applejack-porque, porque lo hicieron?"

Apple Bloom se sentía dolida en el corazón, no esperaba la reacción de Applejack, así que tomo aire y suspiro lista para confesar…

"fue…por Sunset-contesto Applebloom, todas se sorprendieron ligeramente por eso

"que?!-exclamo Applejack mientras que las demás se sintieron de diversas maneras, hasta saint se puso a la defensiva, Sunset sin embargo no perdió los estribos, aunque ganas tenia de hacerlo…

"y porque tengo la culpa yo-pregunto Sunset y Applebloom continuo-yo me sentía excluida, abandonada por ti Applejack, pasamos todas las navidades juntas en familia, pasamos tiempo juntas como hermanas, peor en estas semanas no has estado casi con tu familia y parece que perdonaste así como si nada a Sunset a pesar de lo que hizo por años en la escuela"

"yo también sentía lo mismo-contesto Sweetie bell-literalmente no pude estar con ustedes porque era su momento de estar con Sunset"

"corrección querida-contesto Rarity-dije en ese momento, "con mis amigas" no solo con Sunset"

"y tú por que las ayudaste Scootaloo?"

"Por qué me sentía igual que ellas, has dedicado tanto tiempo a Sunset que casi no hemos convivido juntas, las 2 teníamos que practicar juntas, ser las mejores juntas, y lo que sucedió fue que me abandonaste"

"y todas olvidaron que este fin de semana convivimos juntas entre ustedes?-dijo Applejack-yo estuve no solo contigo, sino con toda la familia Apple, Rarity y Sweetie estuvieron juntas también en la boutique, y scootaloo tuvo su primera victoria en un partido el domingo, y ahí estaba Rainbow Dash, y aun así estaba dispuestas a seguir haciendo esta especie de cruzada contra Sunset?"

"claro-dijo saint- porque no es como que ella misma se lastimo cuando se transformó en demonio, se causó daños a si misma cuando eso paso, y las demás la revirtieron a la normalidad, porque no es como que quedo con unas cicatrices en la espalda causadas por ella misma, ni que más de la mitad de la escuela no confía en ella"

"saint tiene razón-decía Fluttershy, alzando la voz más de lo habitual- Sunset ya pago lo que hizo de varias maneras, todos la han rechazado en algún momento, no tenía ningún amigo durante el tiempo previo a la batalla de las bandas, y no sé si convenientemente omites que ella nos salvó en la batalla de las bandas"

"pero fueron ustedes las que nos salvaron, fueron las rainbooms-dijo scootaloo tratando de ayudar a Apple Bloom

"corrección-dijo Pinkie- yo recuerdo claramente que en el clímax de la batalla la princesa claramente grito _"Sunset shimmer, te necesitamos!"_ y solo, REPITO, SOLO cuando ella empezó a cantar es que las sirenas fueron vencidas, ella demostró que quería cambiar, que no quería ser la mala persona por la cual todos la recuerdan, quiere acabar con eso y redimirse al 100, ella lo ha demostrado, ha demostrado ser nuestra amiga"

"y además ella ya ha cambiado –dijo fluttershy –ella ha demostrado ser una verdadera amiga"

"ella se ha ganado mi confianza, y ahora yo buscare ganarme la de ella –dijo applejack

"ella me devolvió la fe en mi mismo –dijo saint también –y no lo cambiaria por nada"

"el se mantuvo al lado de ella –dijo rarity –mientras nosotras por un segundo le dimos la espalda, dime como creen que nos sentimos por eso?"

"también en las sombras estuvieron apoyando flash sentry y micro chip –dijo pinkie pie

"Por qué no lo hablaron con nosotras?-dijo Rainbow Dash-por qué?

"pues…-decía Scootaloo con nervios

"creímos que no les importaría o no lo tomarían enserio"

"enserio Sweetie, enserio?-dijo alterada Rarity y Applejack contesto-enserio chicas, y por qué no consideraron, no se…HABLAR!, si pudiéramos saberlo o si pudiéramos leer la mente se habría solucionado todo antes de siquiera comenzar, hemos sido la burla de la escuela, la gente cree que tiene justificado su rencor a Sunset y sus sospechas de que ella sigue siendo una malvada chica demonio que intento esclavizarlos"

"tienen que arreglarlo-contesto Rainbow-tiene que arreglar esto mañana temprano"

"cómo?-pregunto Scootaloo, Rainbow no mostro mucha compasión y respondió-es obvio, borren la página, confiesen lo que hicieron, y terminen esta calamidad de una vez"

"pero…pero..-decía Sweetie belle

"pero no podemos, la escuela nos matara si se enteran!-dijo Applebloom

"entonces Sunset solo debe seguir por la escuela que cree que ella es mala y enfrentando sus problemas por su cuenta?-exclamo Applejack-mama y papa me enseñaron, nos enseñaron a no abandonar a nadie pase lo que pase, y yo no lo haré"

"saint golpeo a alguien que le dijo anón-a-miss a Sunset, ahora el con el brazo roto no creo que le llame la atención estar golpeando a cada persona que diga que Sunset es anón-a-miss"

"si no pueden admitir que Sunset ha cambiado o hacer lo correcto, háganlo al menos por que somos sus hermanas-exclamo Rarity

Era claro lo que paso, las chicas habían hecho una estupidez, habían hecho daño, Applebloom podía, juraría casi poder ver a sus padres regañándola por hacer algo de este calibre

"lo siento mucho Applejack-dijo Applebloom con lágrimas en los ojos luego volteo a ver a Sunset-lo siento Sunset, no quería ver que habías cambiado, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no sabía….

_"No sabía que había otra manera…"_

_"la magia de la amistad está en todas partes…."_

_"…_no solo en Equestria- Sunset le estaba diciendo las misma palabras a Applebloom que alguna vez le dijo Twilight sparkle a ella mientras que se acercaba a ella, parecía que las cosas serían mejores después de todo

"yo también lo siento mucho-contesto sweetie belle dirigiéndose a Sunset-esta ha sido la peor de nuestras decisiones

"si, no creo que alguien hubiera cometido algo igual de estúpido en algún otro lado"

"en defensa de ustedes chicas-dijo Sunset- Twilight me conto que sus contrapartes allá en Equestria hicieron algo parecido pero humillando a todo un pueblo, así que creo que las cosas no están tan mal, pues si ellas corrigieron sus errores, que les impide a ustedes hacerlo?"

"pero eso si-dijo Applejack- tendrán que asumir sus castigos que tanto nosotras como la escuela les impondrá"

"creo que es lo correcto-dijo Rarity

"y aprenderán que las acciones tienen consecuencias-concluyo Rainbow Dash

Las tres con algo de temor por sus castigos, pero con resolución de corregir sus fallas dijeron

"de acuerdo…aceptamos!"

"Los días pasaron, era el último días antes de navidad-contaba Rarity a Twilight- las chicas aceptaron sus castigos aunque si fueron estrictos y un poco ehm…dolorosos"

"enserio-pregunto la chica de lentes-y que fue lo que paso?"

"pues Applebloom-contaba Applejack- la dejamos sin internet y le confiscamos sus regalos navideños, hasta que demuestre que se los merece, y me alegra decir que es posible que esta navidad vuelva a tenerlos, además de que tuvo detención por un par de meses apenas reinicio el ciclo escolar, y finalmente me iba a encargar de darle un castigo pero la abuela Smith se adelantó, y le dio no 10, sino 30 nalgadas hasta que se cansó, pega tan duro que no pudo dormir boca arriba por el resto del invierno

"sweetie belle por otra parte-dijo Rarity-de no haber sido porque Applebloom me conto la fuerza con la que pegaba su abuela habría tenido el mismo destino y también con la abuela, en su lugar ella tuvo que ser mi asistente en la boutique, además de que tuvo que aprender buenos modales durante las vacaciones y también confisque sus regalos"

"y en mi particular caso-dijo Rainbow-me costó perdonarla pero aprendí de las demás y pude hacerlo pero tuvo que hacer tanto ejercicio como para que los ciclistas del tour de france digan "cielos, que aguante!´, y también confisque sus regalos, la ventaja es que si alguien la llama patas de gallina ella puede torcerle el brazo a diamond tiara en menos de 2 segundos, así que creo que valió la pena tanto ejercicio"

"además-continuo Pinkie pie-confesaron a todos que ellas eran anón-a-miss, borraron la cuenta enfrente de la escuela, inicialmente la gente enfureció contra ellas, pero unos segundos después se dieron cuenta varios de ello que se dejaron llevar por un prejuicio, varias de las personas que odiaban a Sunset y querían verla humillada y expulsada cuanto menos se disculparon y dejaron de odiarla, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad dentro de todo"

"yo opino que es un final sensato para todos-dijo saint con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba su bebida.

"chicas-comenzó a hablar Twilight-no se mucho sobre la amistad, pero sí puedo decir que la de ustedes es tan firme y se fortaleció tanto que no me sorprende que recargaran su magia para vencer a midnight sparkle, que se unieran para vencer a gloriosa, y que Sunset no se rindiera ante el problema que representaba la piedra de la memoria"

"incluso wallflower me confeso que como una tregua borro de la memoria de la gente un poco de lo que paso con anón-a-miss. Ahora ella esta creo que terminando los arreglos del baile"

"aun me queda una pregunta-dijo Twilight-que paso con el evento navideño, si lo hicieron?"

"si, y saint me mostro su armadura-dijo Sunset

"armadura?-pregunto Twilight y saint contesto-veras, mi cuando salte por el portal llevaba mi armadura de Equestria, esta se transformó cuando salte al igual que mi cuerpo y como resultado cuando alguien me vio por primera vez pensó que me disfrace de seiya de Pegaso"

"y finalmente-concluyo Applejack-tuvimos nuestra reunión en sweet Apple acres, fue maravilloso, pero el concierto navideño lo supero a mi parecer"

"y aprendimos mucho desde que la otra Twilight salto-contaba Sunset-tanto que hemos pasado que por eso compusimos una canción que tocamos en el evento navideño…

.

Las chicas se montaron en el escenario con todo y sus instrumentos, el conjunto de Sunset dejaba ver sus cicatrices de la espalda pero a ella no le importaba para nada

"vamos Sunset tu puedes-contesto saint a su amiga desde la cortina guiñándole el ojo, este contesto sonriéndole, al igual las demás voltearon a verla y esta dijo- Listas chicas?"

"LISTAS!"

(Tema: «Accentier» ~Cover Latino)

Y empezaron a tocar enfrente de toda la escuela

_Solo finges que nada sientes_

_Dejas pasar todo ese día_

_Si fueran amables contigo, no te levantarías_

_El pasado que quiero revivir o la luz que había olvidado_

_No sé cuál de los 2 es más importante para mí_

_Todos desean ve la razón, por la que la canción_

_ De la esperanza y el amor se desbordara_

_Ahora mismo te está observando el Accentier!"_

_No permitirá que el corazón se vaya a destruir_

_Nunca vas a caminar solo por tu cuenta_

_Porque hoy, mañana o en un año no lograras llegar a la meta_

Saint estaba mirándolas atrás del escenario, mientras que se había puesto su armadura de Equestria,

_Y ahora mismo te está abrazando el accentier_

_Te está dando un pequeño regalo que no puede olvidar_

No le importaba que pasara para él era especial e importante ponerse la armadura

_Conecta a todos estos corazones_

_Tienes ese poder en tus manos ahora y…_

_VE! VE! VE!_

Rainbow Dash miraba a sus compañeras de banda tocando y recordado por que las quiere tanto, aprendiendo de sus errores, y convirtiéndose en una banda unida

Applejack volteo a ver a Rarity y le guiño el ojo a la vez que hizo lo mismo con Fluttershy

Pinkie empezó a transformarse en hibrido al igual que sus compañeras

"por eso la amistad es 20, 50 100% más genial que nada en este mundo-grito Rainbow

_Y ahora en tu corazón se encuentra el accentier_

_Toda su calidez va a cubrir todo el corazón_

_ Siempre estas a mi lado prometo que yo te cuidare_

_ No importa qué tipo de mañana venga nunca tendré miedo_

_Y ahora en este día gracias al Accentier_

_ Obtuviste aquel regalo que te merecías_

_ Recuerda que cuando te encuentras en soledad_

_Puedes tomar esta oportunidad para poder cambiar_

_Ojala viviéramos en este mundo donde la canción del amor_

_Y la esperanza fluye_

Chicas, de verdad, no importa lo que venga, peleare por nuestra amistad pase lo que pase, igual contigo saint, gracias por todo, mis amigos, mi familia

Un chico de chaleco rojo con playera color café caminaba con un extraño objeto, parecía una pistola de bengalas, miro al escenario y levantando hacia el techo el objeto grito

_Ahora mismo te está observando el accentier_

_Mientras mira las heridas de mi corazón_

Miro al escenario y levantando hacia el techo el objeto grito con alegría-ACCENTIER!"

_ Siempre quise caminar por mi propia cuenta_

_Porque ni hoy, mañana y seguramente jamás me voy a rendir_

Saint salto de la alegría con todo y armadura

_Y ahora mismo me está abrazando el accentier_

_Si este precioso regalo brilla en mis manos_

Las chicas se acercaron a Sunset, y el cañón de fiestas disparo al aire

_Conecta mi corazón con el tuyo y así podemos seguir volando en lo más alto_

_Tienes que levantar tus manos hacia arriba_

_Y VE! VE VE!_

**_Fin…_**

**_Hemos llegado al final de esta historia de anón-a-miss con el cambio y mi toque, a veces pasaran por dificultades la amistades, pero lo que de verdad importara es que harán tus verdaderos amigos pase lo que pase, espero que les haya gustado y aunque no lo crean esto no es el final, esto en realidad es el comienzo de algo más grande… hasta pronto chicos, recuerden que la amistad es mágica_**

**_Agradezco a_**

**_Rivera92: por decidir seguir esta historia, él se animó hace un poco de tiempo a escribir también  
Fenixyz: el escribió el que yo considero el más extenso y más representativo fanfic en español de anón-a-miss, le agradezco por haber creado dicha historia, que también sirvió de inspiración para hacer daybreak's bell_**

**_DTLA1992: él ha traducido 2 historias de anón-a-miss que sirvieron para crear y darle el toque final a este fic, a su vez él ha escrito propiamente un fic de este tema que es más bien un one shot, el cual recomendó, espero que también te vaya bien allá donde estés amigos, y suerte con tus proyectos  
y nada más, espero que les agradara leer daybreak's bell, el nombre de este fanfiction está basado en la canción del grupo l'arc en ciel, llamada precisamente: daybreak's bell y la canción de Sunset shimmer al final se llama Accentier: La canción, según informan, refiere a aquellas personas que dan color a la vida cotidiana, haciendo acento en aquellas cosas que le dan alegría"_**

**_Por favor chicos, sean el Accentier de alguien más, seguro esas personas las quieren mucho._**

**_Adiós chicos…_**

**_ MLP EG: Daybreak's Bell_**


End file.
